


Erotically Codependent

by mrangiecakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrangiecakes/pseuds/mrangiecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachariah creates an alternate world for Sam and Dean, to teach them a lesson, but it doesn't go quite the way he originally planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotically Codependent

The ghost was reaching down getting closer and closer to Dean’s face, electricity sparking between his fingers.  Sam wasted no time and grabbed the worn out leather glove from the broken case in the wall.  He struggled with the lighter for a few seconds but got it lit just in time.  The glove and the apparition burst into flames.  Dean shielded his face from the heat.

Sam threw the burning gloves to the floor and walked to the hallway where Dean was.  Relief struck over him as he saw Dean sitting on the floor against the wall, unharmed.  They looked at each other with disbelief. 

Sam, still breathing heavy, cracked a smile.  “That was amazing.”

“Right?” Dean agreed, panting.

Sam nodded and chuckled.

“Right!?” Dean repeated, his eyes glowing from excitement.

 

* * *

 

“Man, I gotta tell ya.  I’ve never had so much fun In my life.”  Dean said as he grabbed the first-aid kit from a drawer in his office.

“Me neither.” Sam sat on top of Dean’s desk, his elbows resting against his knees.

 “It was a hell of a workout, too, wasn’t it?” Dean smiled and sat down next to Sam atop his desk.

Sam paused and looked down for a moment.  He took a deep breath and then looked back up at Dean.  “We should keep doing this.”

“I know.” Dean responded with a light tone.

“I mean it.  There got to be other ghosts out there.  We could help a lot of people,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah, right.  We’d be like the GhostFacers.” Dean joked.

“No, really.”  Sam pleaded. “I mean… for real.”

“What?” Dean asked.  “Quit our jobs and hit the road?”

“Exactly.” Sam said as if there should have been no question.

“How would we live?”  Sam searched for a reply but couldn’t find one.  “Come on.  You got to be kidding me.  How would we get by… with stolen credit cards?  Huh?  Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats?  Sharing a crap motel room every night?”

“That’s all just details,” Sam interjected.

“Details are everything!  You don’t want to go fighting ghosts without any health insurance.”

Sam pondered that for a few seconds.  “Alright.  Uh… confession.”

“What?”

“Remember those dreams I told you about, with the ghosts?”

“Yeah?”  Dean stared at Sam with confusion.

“I was fighting them.”

“Okay?”  The puzzlement in his voice was growing.

“With you.”  His eyes locked onto Dean.  “We were… these, like… hunters.  And we were friends.  Well, closer than friends.  I think.”

“Okay.”  Dean restated.

Sam stood up and walked in between Dean’s knees, their chests almost touching.  He raised a trembling hand to Dean’s cheek.  Dean shifted, but didn’t push Sam away.

Sam lowered his voice and leaned his face in to whisper in Dean’s ear, their cheeks brushing together.  “We were… much… more than friends.”

Shivers went running down Dean’s spine and every hair on his body stood up.

Dean cleared his throat nervously.  “…Okay.”  His voice quivered.

Sam pulled his face back, looked Dean in the eye, and grinned.  “I remember… when we were fighting together… I would look at you…”  Sam ran the hand on Dean’s cheek down to Dean’s chest.  “…and I would just… stare at you.  You know?”  Using both of his hands Sam started to undo Dean’s button-up shirt.  “The way you moved with such… brutality and elegance mixed together… it was beautiful.  I wanted you… but the dreams never lasted long enough for that.”  Sam pushed the unbuttoned shirt off of Dean’s shoulders and Sam pulled it off of his wrists before throwing it on the ground behind him.

Dean sat in silence with his eyes closed.  He listened to Sam talk while undressing him and he felt the tension in his pants rising.

Sam kissed the crook of Dean’s neck and moved the small strap of the white tank top to the side of Dean’s shoulder, quickly replacing the spot where it laid with his lips.  “You see…”  Sam continued.  “We were… we were kind of psychopaths… really.”  Sam brushed his fingers along the length of Dean’s collarbone before joining his hands at the collar of Dean’s shirt and tearing it open, exposing his chest.  Sam pushed Dean back and traced his lips over to Dean’s ribcage, causing a choked moan to escape from Dean’s lips.

Reaching behind Dean, Sam swept everything off of Dean’s desk; computer and all.  He pushed Dean’s back to the desk and pivoted him so he was laying on it length-wise.  “I would… literally… watch you kill things…”  Sam kissed Dean’s stomach and fiddled with Dean’s belt buckle, undoing it and tossing it beside them.  “…and I liked it.”  He undid Dean’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles. 

“We would… be covered in blood…”  Sam began to trace his tongue up Dean’s thighs.  “…panting…”  He nipped his teeth at the band of Dean’s boxers and pulled those down, as well.  “…standing around a corpse…”  Sam licked his lips and kissed around the base of Dean’s growing cock.

“…and all I wanted to do…”  Sam chuckled into Dean’s soft skin.  “…all I wanted to do was take you… right there…”  Sam kissed and licked up the length of Dean’s dick; Dean moaned out and laced his fingers through Sam’s hair.  “…but I always woke up…”  Sam paused at Dean’s tip.  “…but now I have you…”  Sam chuckled darkly before taking Dean into his mouth. 

Dean screamed out in ecstasy, grabbing the back of Sam’s head.  With every flick of Sam’s tongue Dean felt himself climbing closer and closer to climax. He nearly lost it when Sam started turning his head in a slight cork-screw motion, sucking with increasing pressure. 

Sam was grunting, sloppily, taking in every inch that he could.  He grabbed Dean’s squirming hips tried to hold them steady.

Sam moved his right hand back down to the shaft of Dean’s cock, which was dripping with saliva and pre-cum.  Sam got his fingers thoroughly soaked before reaching under and rubbing the rim of Dean’s ass.  Dean squirmed even more under Sam.

Slowly Sam started prodding in one finger, bending it forward in a ‘come-here’ motion, driving Dean wild.  Sam hoped there were no more security guards in the building because if there were, they would hear Dean screaming Sam’s name.

Sam eventually worked in too fingers and began stretching Dean out while simultaneously bobbing his head, taking in Dean as deep and as fast as he could into his throat.

Dean grabbed the side of the desk with one hand and the back of Sam’s head with the other.  Dean pushed down gently with his hand and rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper into the back of Sam’s throat.  He desperately called out Sam’s name as he got closer and closer to climax.

Sam drove three wet fingers into Dean, applying a generous amount of pressure to his prostate, and twisting his fingers.  Dean, unable to stand it anymore, grabbed the back of Sam’s head with both hands and thrust, hard, into Sam’s throat.  In one final thrust Dean came; his voice, already hoarse from screaming, broke into heavy, whining, pants.

Sam swallowed every ounce of Dean’s cum like he’d been starving for weeks.  He caught every last drop until he was sure that he’d gotten it all.  Dean’s cock started to go limp and its pulses were getting more distant from each other.

Sam chuckled and kissed his way up Dean’s panting stomach until he got to his neck, having to climb on top of him to get there.  “So what do you say?”  Sam asked, planting a kiss on Dean’s mouth.

“What do I say to what?” Dean said after unlatching himself from Sam’s mouth.

“You know, quit our jobs.  Run off together.  Hunt ghosts.”  Sam brushed a hand over Dean’s cheek and smiled.

“I could live with that.”  Dean grabbed Sam’s face and pulled him in to a rough kiss, starting round two.

* * *

 

“Should we… how do we…” Castiel started.  He and Zachariah arrived, silent and invisible. 

“Sam and Dean Winchester are psychotically, irrationally, erotically codependent on each other.”  Zachariah stated.

“Yes… they are.”  Cas replied, tilting his head.  “Should we… wipe their memories?  Count this as a failed attempt of a lesson?  Or let them keep their memories and let the lesson stand?”

“This is above my pay-grade…” Zachariah sighed.

He and Castiel vanished.  They would find a way to deal with the Winchester’s later.

  


End file.
